1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge and, especially, to a pivoting slide hinge mounted between a cover and a base of an electronic device to allow the cover to slide and pivotally rotate with respect to the base.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Electronic devices such as notebook computers, cell phones and the like have a cover with a display and a base. To allow the cover to be pivoted relative to the base, a hinge is mounted between the cover and the base.
A tablet computer utilize utilizes a touchscreen or graphics tablet-screen hybrid to allows users to operate the computer with a stylus, a digital pen or a fingertip, instead of a keyboard or mouse. In particular occasions, using a keyboard or mouse for data input of the tablet computer may be favored. In this case, the keyboard or mouse is usually connected to the tablet computer by a serial buses or infrared device. However, for improved access and aesthetic arrangement, a tablet computer being equipped with a display mounted on a base and being able to pivot and slide relative to the base is desired.
However, a prerequisite of obtaining the aforesaid tablet computer is to design a hinge having a mechanism to allow the display of a tablet computer to slide and pivot relative to the base.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.